Beetwen You And Him
by Kuchiki Mikan
Summary: "Teme, kau lihat tadi? Aku hebat kan?"  "NARUTO!"  Pipiku memerah lagi, Aku memberikan Deathglare mematikan padanya. Yang hanya di balas cengiran.    Bad Summary! T T
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** ** Masashi kishimoto**

**Story© Kuchiki Mikan**

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Sakura/ ?

.

.

Mentari tidak muncul hari ini tentu saja, cuaca mendung dan awan hitam menggelayuti langit dengan manja, cuaca hari ini sungguh tidak bagus.

Husssh...

Lengkap sudah, hembusan angin saja seperti angin topan begini. Menyebalkan, orang lain mungkin menikmatinya, kenapa? Lihat saja sepasang kekasih yang berpelukan di bawah pohon itu, pemuda itu tersenyum senang mendapat kesempatan bagus gara-gara cuaca menyebalkan ini...

"SAKURA-CHAN~"

Aku mengernyit menatap senyum rubah yang terpasang di wajah Pemuda yang baru berjalan di sampingku itu, aku mengernyit hawatir. Bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan bercak darah, dan luka legam menghiasi pipi kecoklatannya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

Pemuda yang ku panggil Naruto itu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya meringis dan mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibirnya, lalu memajukan jempolnya di depan wajahku, menunjukan padaku kalau dia tidak apa-apa, apa dia merasa hebat, Bahkan menurutku dia lebih konyol dari senyuman rubahnya.

"hehe...Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-Chan... !"

Aku menghela nafas, lalu menarik tangannya.

"ikut aku..."

Naruto tertawa, dia pasti sudah tahu akan kubawa kemana, Sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat dia pulang misi, dia akan mendapatkan perawatan intensif di Rumahku, kenapa di Rumah? Tentu saja karena pemuda konyol ini kekasihku, dia tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh ke Rumah sakit, untuk menemui seorang kunoichi , karena dia sudah memiliki kunoichi terbaik dari di konoha yang selalu ada untuknya, aku selalu tertawa saat dia mengucapkan itu, bukan sosok yang Romantis, tapi menurutku dia lebih dari itu.

Lalu belanja bahan makanan? Sudahlah, aku bisa merubah jadwalku dan melakukannya nanti.

Hei sepertinya hari ini tidak terlalu buruk...

~~~n_n~~~

"Minumlah..."

Naruto memasang cengirannya, dan dengan senang hati segera meminum teh itu, sedangkan aku segera duduk menghempaskan pantatku di sebelahnya. Tak lupa sebelum itu aku menaruh teh ku di atas meja di depan kami, meja bercorak alam yang kubeli dari Desa Ame. Aku sangat menyukainya pas untuk menemani Sofaku yang berwarna abu bahkan sofa ini kami beli bersama, yah walaupun akhirnya sofa ini terdampar di rumahku.

BRUSH...

Aku terkejut, Naruto menyemburkan tehnya, Panas? Tentu saja, apa ia bodoh? Jelas-jelas tehnya saja masih mengepul begitu. uh mau tak mau aku tertawa di hadapannya. Membuatnya mendelik, ia tampak konyol.

"hei Sakura-Chan,kenapa kau Tertawa? Teh ini benar-benar panas sekali~"

Dia menjulurkan lidahnya panik dan menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah tepat di depan lidahnya,mencari sebanyak mungkin kesejukan,Aku rasa itu tak berarti banyak, Aku tersenyum sudah kubilang ternyata hari ini tidak terlalu buruk, aku menahan kedua tangannya dan menariknya mendekat, perbuatanku ini sukses membuat perhatiannya terfokus padaku, ake tersenyum dan tanpa membuang waktu Memagut Bibirnya, mengecap Seluruh Permukaan Bibirnya dan menyelami kehangatan mulutnya, sekilas ia terkejut, tetapi toh ia tetap memejamkan matanya, dan Menyambutku dengan semangat, aku tersenyum untuk itu, aku akan menyembuhkannya,Dan tenggelam dalam Ciuman kami... dan ini berlangsung lama sampai...

Krek...

...

...

...

"Ekhem... Sakura-San..."

Suara ini... aku mendorong Naruto menjauh membuatnya terkejut dan memasang wajah sebal, mungkin ia kesal dengan seseorang yang mengintrupsi kesenangannya, Tapi aku tak peduli itu, uh Bagaimana aku bisa se Idiot itu. apa Cuaca tadi juga membuat setengah dari memori otakku menghilang? sampai aku lupa total bahwa aku tidak tinggal sendirian di Rumahku...

'Ah... memalukan' aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Sebelum menolehkan kepalaku ke Asal Suara.

Aku tersenyum meringis melihat tiga sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku, sosok pemuda silver tersenyum menyeringai dengan tangan yang masih menggenggem knop pintu, sedangkan Gadis berambut Merah menyala di sebelahnya Tersenyum Meremehkan Padaku, Hei Apa Maksudnya itu? Aku mendelik menatapnya, lalu Pandanganku beralih Menatap sosok yang ada di barisan paling belakang, Pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang mirip pantat ayam, dengan kedua bola mata yang..tunggu-

Apa 'tidak bernafas' selama beberapa Menit, Merusak Indra Penglihatku, Ia Memejamkan dan mengalihkan matanya, yang Tadi Sempat-

"Wah Sakura-san... Ternyata kau Cukup Agresif jug Yah..."

"he? I-itu Tidak Seperti yang Kau Lihat..."

"Itu sangat jelas Sekali, Kunoichi! Kami melihatnya dari awal!"

Karin berkata meremehkan, Aku mendelik menyembunyikan Rona merah di pipiku, Cih Demi Kami-Sama, jika bisa aku ingin lari saja ke Hutan Tersembunyi Di dekat sini, Tinggal disana selama beberapa abad, itu pasti menyenangkan. Kenapa aku bisa lupa begini, tentu saja kalau Naruto pulang Mereka juga pulang, toh bukannya mereka melakukan Misi bersama? sedangkan Juugo? Ia sedang Melakukan Misi ke Suna Sendirian dan entah kapan ia akan kembali. Huh...

Kenapa Uchiha bungsu iti ada di Rumahku? Tentu saja karena Sasuke memilih kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, dan mengajak Timnya yang baru untuk ikut bersamanya. Perasaanku? Tentu saja aku, Naruto, dan Kakashi-sensei sangat senang, Siapa yang tidak senang Sahabat yang mati-matian ingin kau bawa kembali, ternyata memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, walaupun memang prosesnya tidak berjalan Lancar, di awali dengan hukuman Penjara bawah tanah dari Tsunade-Shishou, Yang tentu saja di tentang kuat oleh kami, apalagi Naruto, ia bahkan mati-matian membuat hal itu tidak terjadi. Sampai pada akhirnya,dan keputusan finalnya, Aku di utus Tsunade- shihou untuk mengawasi Sasuke dan Timnya untuk tinggal di tempatku, kami bernafas lega kala itu walaupun Naruto sedikit Hawatir padaku, Tentu saja bukan karna aku serumah dengan Sekumpulan Penjahat, tapi karene Sasuke... Ia takut aku kembali mencintainya

Aku tertawa sekencang-kencangnya di hadapan Naruto, Meyakinkannya bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan terus Menangis dan Mengemis Cinta lagi Pada Sasuke, Dia terdiam, mengatakan ini bukan lelucon dan bertanya kenapa aku tertawa, aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu, tapi senyumku langsung lenyap saat dia memasang Wajah serius.

'bagaimana kalau ia menyukaimu Sakura-Chan?'

Aku tersenyum menenangkan, mana mungkin itu terjadi, itu sangat mustahil lagipula yang sekarang mengisi hatiku itu ada di depanku, ia masih saja terlihat seperti tidak Percaya. Aku mulai marah.

'Aku mencintaimu Naruto, kau bahkan tak percaya padaku?'

Aku melengos pergi waktu itu, sebelum tangannya menahanku dan menarikku ke dalam Pagutan hangat bibirnya...

"Hei,Teme kau Baru pulang?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku, Aku menyerngit melihat Senyum rubah milik Naruto, ia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa Tapi dengan Pipi semerah seperti itu Siapa yang akan percaya?

"Hn!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, kedua bola matanya kembali berwarna hitam, atau memang dari tadi begitu? Entahlah mungkin aku tadi memang salah lihat. Lupakan saja.

"Tentu saja, karna kami memberi laporan dulu pada Hokage tidak seperti kau yang menghilang begitu saja!"

Karin mengoceh dengan angkuh.

"Aku sedang malas, lagipula kalian saja kan sudah cukup!"

Naruto memutar matanya bosan, lalu menatap Sasuke semangat.

"Teme, kau lihat tadi? Aku hebat kan?"

"NARUTO!"

Pipiku memerah lagi, Aku memberikan Deathglare mematikan padanya. Yang hanya di balas cengiran.

Sasuke terdiam lalu menatap Naruto sekilas Ekspresinya benar-benar tak pernah bisa terbaca, ada yang aneh dengannya, apa misi kali ini benar-benar berat? Tapi kalau di teliti sepertinya tidak-

'Darah'

Aku lantas menghampirinya, lukanya cukup serius darahnya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Sasuke kau kenapa?"

Aku mulai berkonsentrasi memusatkan Cakra di kedua tanganku lalu sedikit menggulung lengan baju kirinya, terlihatlah Luka memanjang di belakang tangannya.

"Astaga Sasuke..."

Aku baru saja ingin membingbingnya ke sofa sebelum-

"Tidak Usah"

Aku mematung...

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tanganku di lengannya, dan melenggos pergi ke kamarnya di ikuti karin yang berteriak histeris, mungkin hanya aku yang menyadari lukanya tadi... buktinya Suigetsu dan Naruto juga sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Hei Teme Kau mau kemana?"

Naruto berdiri dari Sofa bermaksud mengikuti Sasuke, Aku Mencegahnya.

"Mungkin dia ingin istirahat Naruto..."

Aku tersenyum menenangkan, Naruto mungkin sangat hawatir terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Ah Sakura-San,aku cari makanan dulu..."

Aku menoleh, mendapati Suigetsu yang memutar knop pintu lagi, berniat pergi, tampak acuh, tapi aku yakin ia sama hawatirnya denganku.

"Naruto, duduklah... aku belum mengobati lukamu..."

~~~n_n~~~

Aku melangkah perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak bersuara, ini sudah lebih dari jam 12 malam, aku tak ingin membangunkan Seisi Rumah, dan berdebat lagi dengan si 'Merah' apalagi ia baru mendapat bahan cacian yang benar-benar Fresh huh sudah empat jam sejak kejadian itu, Naruto juga sudah pulang. Tapi aku masih hawatir akan satu Hal...

Kreek...

Aku membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan, dan memasuki Ruangan ini sebelum menutupnya kembali.

Gelap...

Aku bergerak perlahan mencari saklar yang sudah cukup aku hafal tempatnya.

klik...

Dan sekarang semuanya terlihat jelas, aku tersenyum menghampiri Sosok pemuda yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang, terlihat lelah,aku bersimpuh duduk di lantai tepat di di depannya. Sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku kesamping menuju lengannya, Aku menghela nafas dan mulai berkonsentrasi memusatkan cakra di kedua tanganku untuk yang kedua kalinya...

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu terluka Sasuke..."

Aku memejamkan mataku, menunggu luka itu tertutup sepenuhnya...

Cup...

Semuanya terasa sangat cepat, sesuatu menekan lembut bibirku, membuatku membelakan mataku kasar, Sasuke...

Terlihat jelas di mataku, Sasuke menutup matanya dengan tangan kanan Menekan leherku lembut Memperdalam kecupannya.

Sesaat aku memejamkan mataku ketika jemeri kurusnya membelai pipiku...

Aku terbuai, dan membalas ciumannya... sampai...

Naruto...

Aku Mendorong Bahu Sasuke kasar, tanpa peduli dengan tangannya yang Baru saja aku Obati...

Ini salah...

Aku manghianati Naruto... Tanpa pertahanan, air mataku meluncur begitu saja...

Sedangkan Sasuke ia Tampak terkejut dengan Reaksiku yang mendorongnya, ia menundukan sedikit wajahnya, Ekspresinya sama sekali tak terbaca, tak ada raut penyesalan di wajahnya, tapi aku tak peduli aku berbalik, Aku ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini

TBC

**Author**: Ekhem…. Hlo Minna-san… maafkan daku yang menuh-menuhin Cerita di dunia Ferfanfikan halah…. #plak

Dan saya tahu cukup betul, bahwa Fanfic di atas banyak sekali terdapat kesalahan . #plak

Mohon di maklum, dan Mohon Kritik dan sarannya agar saya dapat lebih baik lagi dalam membuat cerita…. Karena saya baru dalam membuat Fic walaupun Saya sudah bersemayam di FFN cukup lama #plak

Sekian Owari hahaha XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beetwen You And Him **** Mikan Kuchiki**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Sakura/ (?)**

"Hei! JIDAT!"

Aku membuka mataku kasar, hei ini masih pagi dan Sahabat Pignya itu sepertinya berniat sekali membuatku terserang penyakit Jantung.

"Apa maumu Pig ini masih pagi?"

Aku menghempaskan kembali kepalaku dengan lembut di atas meja, aku masih mengantuk dan akan kembali ke alam mimpi sampai-

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa maumu? Lembur selama 8 hari full tanpa pulang dan bersarang di meja kerja yang penuh dengan kotoran seperti ini?"

Aku mendesah dan menatapnya memungut tumpukan kaleng kopi dan bungkus makanan Ringan yang berserakan di mejaku.

"Astaga apa ini?"

Ia terus bergumam kesal sambil sesekali mengomeliku, aku mendesah sekali lagi... aku mengingat lagi kejadian itu... memang sudah berlalu selama seminggu lebih sejak kejadian itu, tapi aku tak dapat melupakannya... Aku kecewa... kecewa pada diriku sendiri, aku menghianati Naruto...

"Heh Jidat? Kau memikirkannya lagi?"

Aku menatapnya, sebelum mendesah sekali lagi.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Kau jangan terpuruk begitu, aku tahu kau merasa bersalah tapi bukan berarti kau harus lari... ku dengar Naruto sering sekali kemari untuk menemuimu, tapi kau menghindarinya, Sebenarnya maumu apa jidat?"

Aku mendesah untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Aku takut bertemu dengannya Pig..."

"A-aaku... hah... susah menjelaskannya Pig!"

Aku membenamkan wajahku, berharap tubuhku akan segera di telan bumi, Kami-Sama jika itu terjadi maka aku akan berterimakasih banyak padamu.

"Ck, kau ini! Bagaimanapun kau tak boleh lari dari masalah... temui mereka, aku yakin kau dapat menangani semuanya... dan kudengar Sasuke mendapatkan misi lagi kali ini. ia akan pergi ke Suna besok... Jadi, pulanglah... Aku tidak tahan melihatmu begini, Lihatlah! Kau menyedihkan, dasar Jidat tak berguna... kalau kau begini terus lama-lama aku akan dengan senang hati merebus jidat lebarmu..."

"Lakukanlah..."

Aku memandangnya pasrah.

"Dasar jidat Bodoh! Ini Makanlah.. kau janga terus-terusan memakan Mie Instan! Kau bisa sakit, dan perutmu akan buncit jidat..."

Ino menatapku tajam lalu mulai membuka bekal yang di bawanya lalu memberiku sepasang Sumpit.

"Makanlah..."

Aku menatapnya haru, walaupun kata-katanya tak bisa di bilang 'lembut', tapi aku yakin ia begitu menghawatirkanku, selama ini hanya dialah satu-satunya Sahabat yang mengerti aku, memperhatikanku, dan sebisa mungkin membuatku 'kuat' dengan caranya sendiri. Seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam kehidupanku.

"PIG! AKU MENYAYANGIMU!"

Aku melompat dan menerjangnya dalam pelukanku.

"Ji-Jidat bo-bodoh, Le-lepaskan! KA-KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKUUU?"

n_n

Aku mengetuk pintu di hadapanku pelan, ah Ino bodoh! Kenapa juga dia harus memaksaku untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, aku gugup! Rasa bersalah selalu memenuhi rongga hatiku saat ini.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Aku mengetuknya sekali lagi dengan sedikit tambahan Extra.

Apa dia sedang tidur? Kenapa pintunya tak juga di buka!

"Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Aku mengetuknya dengan keras.

"Naruto!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku baru mulai akan menggedor pintu rumahnya sekali lagi sebelum –

"Ah Sakura..."

Aku menoleh kesamping, sedikit terkejut mendapati Bibi Arume yang tersenyum begitu ramah padaku, aku jadi malu sendiri mengingat aku 'sedikit' membuat keributan disini.

"Ah Bibi Arume apa Kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu..."

"Ah, aku sangat baik bibi..."

Aku meringis, dan tersenyum terpaksa. Apa benar kondisiku baik?

"Ah sepertinya kau sedanga tidak baik?"

"Eh? ah... Aku baik-baik saja Bi..."

"Tapi Kau terlihat pucat?"

"Mungkin aku sedikit kelelahan..."

Aku tersenyum kecil, saat menangkap raut hawatir di wajahnya, bermaksud meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja secara Fisik.

"Ah syukurlah... apa kau mencari Naruto? Naruto sudah 2 hari ini tidak ada di rumah, katanya ia pergi ke Ame untuk misi selama Seminggu disana..."

Aku sedikit menunduk, kuakui aku sangat rindu padanya, si Bodoh itu kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Tidak seperti biasanya.

'... ku dengar Naruto sering sekali kemari untuk menemuimu, tapi kau menghindarinya, Sebenarnya maumu apa jidat?'

Aku menepuk jidatku, saat ingat apa yang Ino katakan padaku tadi pagi. Ck ini salahku juga, aku memang bodoh.

"Sakura kau kenapa..?"

Aku meringis dan tersenyum terpaksa.

"Ah tidak apa-apa bi... kalau begitu aku pamit dulu..."

Aku tersenyum dan menduduk hormat padanya sebelum mulai melompat, dan meninggalkan tempat itu...

"hah... dasar anak muda..."

n_n

Tinggal 7 meter dan aku semakin memperlambat langkahku sudah jam 10 malam, dan ah... kenapa pulang ke Rumah sendiri saja susah sekali, dan kau pasti tahu apa jawabannya? Aku takut bertemu dengannya, takut akan perasaanku, aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto, dan aku tak akan menghianatinya.

Ah... Rupanya sudah tinggal satu langkah lagi aku akan memasuki Rumahku, hanya tersekat sebuah Pintu...

'Menyewa Rumah baru sepertinya menyenangkan...'

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai memegang Knop pintu...

"Klek"

Pintu terbuka dan tanganku mengambang di udara, aku sama sekali belum memutar knopnya lalu siapa?

Lihat?Pemuda yang selama seminggu lebih memenuhi pikirannyalah yang membuka pintu itu... Aku tak ingin mati muda! Hal ini membuatku terkejut dan jantungku berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat...

"Ah... Sasuke?"

Aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya... Ah ia tampak terkejut, tapi wajah dinginnya itu dengan cepat mampu menutupinya. Ia tampak Rapi dengan baju khas Uchihanya... dan kantung kecil serta sebilah pedang di pinggangnya mampu membuatku berasumsi bahwa ia akan pergi misi sekarang juga...

"Hn!"

Aku sedikit menyerngit mendengarnya. Masih sedingin ini, apa ia tak ingat apa yang di lakukannya padaku saat malam itu? Ck, Uchiha sungguh luar biasa...

"Kau mau pergi Sasuke? Bukankah Misi ke Suna itu dimulai besok?"

Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana, terus dengan suasana seperti ini aku bisa Gila, bagaimanapun juga ia Sahabatku walaupun dulu aku pernah mencintainya... ah tidak! Sangat mencintainya dan itu masa lalu. Lagipula sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kejadian malam itu, dan aku juga akan berusaha melupakannya...

"Aa... Hokage memanggilku."

Aku hanya manggut-manggut tak jelas dan melangkah kesamping. Mempersilahkannya keluar.

"SASUKE-KUN TUNGGU AKU!"

Aku mendelik, apa ia harus berteriak seperti itu? Bahkan jaraknya saja kurang dari 5 meter. Ck gendang telingaku rasanya mau pecah.

"Ck, kau sudah kembali? Kenapa secepat itu?"

Dia berkata dengan Angkuh, hanya melihatku saja sepertinya ia jadi lupa dengan Sasuke-nya.

"Apa kau kecewa?"

Aku membalas perkataannya singkat, malas memulai perdebatan tak berujung dengan si merah ini?

"Iya! Seharusnya kau tak pulang saja Kunoichi!"

"Apa kau tidak ingat ini Rumahku?"

"Ck, jadi kau- AH SASUKE-KUN TUNGGUU!"

Aku menoleh kesamping, benar. Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Gara-gara kau Sasuke meninggalkanku..."

Aku mendelik padanya, boleh aku dengar sekali lagi dia bilang apa? Ck. Dia semakin merusak Moodku saja, ia sudah akan pergi sebelum.

"Oh, iya aku lupa, tadi Hokage memanggilmu untuk segera manghadap padanya!"

Dan ia pergi begitu saja, Ck benar-benar membuat Moodku Rusak!

n_n

Aku memaksakan langkahku, aku sangat lelah. Kejadian-kejadian yang menimpaku hari ini sukses membuatku sangat tak bersemangat. Sebenarnya untuk apa Tsunade-Shishou memanggilnya?

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Masuklah..."

Aku membuka pintu perlahan dan masuk kedalam, kulihat Sasuke dan si Merah sudah ada di dalam, dan ah ada Shikamaru juga, Aku membungkuk hormat...

"Shishou..."

"Ah rupanya kau sudah datang Sakura... "

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berada disini aku akan menyampaikan misi untuk kalian berempat..."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya Misi? Bukankah hanya Sasuke yang akan pergi Misi?

"Shishou...?"

"Aku tahu ini mendadak Sakura, tapi kau harus mendengarkanku dulu..."

"Ada penyusup yang memasuki daerah Suna, dan kurasa mereka orang-orang yang berbahaya sehingga meminta bantuan kepada kita! Bersamaan dengan itu kudengar di Suna tersebar wabah penyakit yang sangat aneh. Sudah lebih dari 20 orang yang meninggal karenanya Oleh karena itu aku mengutusmu Sakura, karena kau Satu-satunya orang yang dapat kuandalkan untuk masalah ini..."

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dan Shikamaru, kau kutugaskan untuk menjadi ketua Selama Misi ini berlangsung..."

"Baiklah..."

Shikamaru menunduk bosan.

"Sekarang kalian Berempat boleh keluar..."

Aku melangkah Gontai... kenapa rasanya Kesialan demi kesialan terus mendatangiku hari ini... yang menjadi kesialannya kali ini bukan Karena Tunade Shishou yang memberikan Misi mendadak, aku sudah biasa dengan hal itu... yang aku pikirka sekarang adalah... kenapa harus satu misi dengan Sasuke... Demi Kami-Sama kalau begini terus, kapan aku melupakan kejadian itu...

Ck, aku mengeluh dalam hati, sepertinya Ekspresiku dapat mengalahkan Ekspresi Malas milik Shikamaru...

"Hah..."

"Hei Kunoichi! Kau tunggu apalagi? Pergi sana kemasi Barangmu, Kau memperlambat kami tahu..."

Aku melotot pada si merah itu, Sial. Sepertinya ia belum puas mengejekku... aku berikan pandangan membunuhku sekali lagi padanya.

"Apa itu masalah untukmu Karin?"

"Sudahlah hentikan. Ck, ini benar-benar merepotkan..."

Shikamaru berkata Bosan, aku memberikan Deathglare paling mematikanku pada Karin sebelum berbalik arah, tak ada gunanya jika harus terus berdebat.

"Sakura kau mau kemana?"

"Kerumah, aku harus mengambil barang-barangku..."

Aku berjalan tanpa menoleh untuk memberikan jawaban pada Shikamaru.

"Biar Aku mengantarmu..."

Dan dalam sekejap Shikamaru sudah ada di sampingku.

"Baiklah..."

Aku tersenyum padanya, Shikamaru memang teman yang baik.

Dan Sakura tak menyadari...

pandangan Menusuk dari sepasang mata disana...

Pemilik Sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke...

**To Be Continue**

Author: Dan berakhir dengan Gaje! =="

Maafkan daku Minna... ceritanya jadi tambah gaje! Heu O.o #PLAK

Dan saya pernah mempublish ulang Fic ini dengan niat merubahnya tapi tidak berubah #di gampar

Dan disini Naruto tidak keluar... 0.O #plak

Untung yang Mereview saya ucapkan Terima kasih banyak! XD

Dan maaf saya menelantarkan Fic ini terlalu lama... O.o #di bunuh...

Dan untuk yang terakhir...

REVIEW! XD


End file.
